


Tai Takes A Vacation

by Freedoms_Champion



Series: Butt Out, Ozpin! [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, No character bashing, Ozpin has some wild ideas, Ozpin needs to mind his own business, Ozpin worries about everyone, Qrow Branwen Needs a Hug, Qrow's too, Single Parent Tai, Snuggling, Tai is done with Ozpin's nonsense, Tai needs one too, Vacation, Yang and Ruby are small, entire team guys no joke, gardening is Tai's true love, trigger warning: mentions of infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedoms_Champion/pseuds/Freedoms_Champion
Summary: Ozpin convinces Tai to take a vacation so that he'll be re-energized to keep up with his girls.Why is Qrow here?
Relationships: background Qrow/Ozpin, past Tai/Qrow, past Tai/Raven, past Tai/Summer
Series: Butt Out, Ozpin! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764307
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Tai Takes A Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Ozpin's ideas are not to be taken seriously unless the fate of Remnant rests on the outcome.

“I appreciate the concern, but I really don’t need a vacation,” Tai said, softening the slightly irate words with a smile over his shoulder.

“I’m sure you believe that’s true but allow me to say that you may not be the best judge of your condition at the moment,” Professor Ozpin replied. If he minded that Ruby had climbed onto his shoulders and was tugging on his hair, Tai couldn’t tell. The headmaster of Beacon was as composed as always, though he kept a tight hold on his cane to keep Yang from stealing it.

“Girls, don’t bother our guest,” Tai told them, hoping it wouldn’t make a bad impression. As expected, neither of them listened to him. Yang did give up tugging on the cane, only to haul herself into Ozpin’s lap and start shadow boxing the table.

Warm, soapy water slopped over Tai’s forearms as he applied himself a little harder to scrubbing dishes. Summer was gone, had been for more than a year, and people were still doubting that he could take care of his daughters on his own. Now, Yang was a handful with her Semblance and Ruby was a ball of energy on the worst days, but Tai wasn’t useless. Even before he lost Summer, he’d taken on every bit of child-rearing she had.

Why didn’t Ozpin believe in him?

“How’s Qrow?” he asked abruptly, changing the subject to distract himself from the build-up of dangerously negative emotions.

“About the same as ever,” Ozpin replied. “In fact, I spoke to him recently about how much work he was taking on. I’d tell you what he said, but we’d have to shoo the girls out of the room.”

Tai could imagine the unflattering response Qrow would have to someone who suggested he worked too hard, even if that someone was his secret husband.

“UNCLE QROW!!!!” Ruby squealed excitedly. Tai turned in alarm to see her nearly topple off Ozpin’s shoulders. Ozpin caught her and wrapped his other arm around Yang to make sure she didn’t slip, though it came at the cost of holding his cane. Tai shook his head and dried his hands.

“Come on, girls. I want you to water the front garden,” he said, gathering Ruby up and beckoning Yang to follow. They both pouted, but he didn’t often give them responsibilities for any of his gardens, so they quickly got excited. He left them on the front step with the door open so he could watch them and came back to Ozpin.

“Look, Ozpin, I’m grateful you’re keeping such a close eye on everything, but I need to stay with my family. Yang’s been asking questions about her mother and I’m worried Ruby will start waking up her Semblance soon. I can’t be away from them.”

Ozpin’s expression was inscrutable as always, unless Tai detected a hint of compassion.

“One week away will be good for all of you, I believe. And I promise that I will personally look after the girls while you’re gone,” was all he said, while he gathered up his cane to leave.

Tai sighed. Much as he didn’t like to be away from his daughters, they adored Ozpin’s babysitting and he was getting exhausted from looking out for them. Maybe a little time to himself wouldn’t be such a bad thing.

“Just don’t tell them any stories about Team STRQ, okay? I have enough problems without them trying to do some of the dumb things we did in school,” he said and turned to finish the dishes.

“It’s just a week, there’s nothing to worry about,” Tai told himself, peering uncertainly at the tiny cabin Ozpin had sent him to. Leaving the girls had been harder for him than them. He could hardly get them to hold still for a quick hug before they were swarming over Ozpin again, determined to unravel his outer shell of confidence.

He opened the cabin door, wondering what he was supposed to do with himself. Gardening was pretty much his only hobby these days, a hold-over from when he was a lot younger.

Tai froze in the doorway.

“This can’t be happening,” he mumbled and grimaced at the smell of alcohol. “Qrow, why are you here?”

Most of the cabin was full of cheery sunlight from the windows, but something moved in a patch of shadows by the fireplace. With a yawn and a stumble, Tai’s former brother-in-law(ish) emerged and blinked at him.

“Hey, Tai,” he said. Slumped over and rumpled as always, he looked ever more tired and worn-out than Tai felt.

Tai sighed. “So, Ozpin sent you on vacation, too? Why does he always feel the need to keep something to himself?”

Qrow didn’t answer, which Tai was used to. Even at the height of their friendship, which had been nearly ten years ago, Qrow had never been very chatty. He mostly nodded or made faces and mumbled monosyllables when forced to express an opinion.

Well, Tai might have been a little unfair. Qrow was very sharp under the drunken façade. He was the rarest kind of Huntsman – a spy – and that didn’t come without superior combat skills, an impressive talent for manipulating people, and the ability to change everything about himself at a moment’s notice. It was a burden Tai couldn’t fully grasp, which, when combined with Qrow’s personal problems, left him with very little energy or desire to get along with ordinary people.

So, maybe unfairly, Tai ignored Qrow right back and explored the cabin to find a place to put down his luggage.

By the time he was done with that, he had to use his own Huntsman training to keep his temper under control, because Ozpin had once again tricked him into a situation he didn’t fully understand. This was a perfect cabin for one person to stay: one bedroom, a little small but nice enough, tiny kitchen, bathroom, and sitting area grouped close to the fireplace. For two people, even two people who got along, it would be uncomfortably snug. For Qrow and someone else… well, it was the kind of situation that would give most people second thoughts.

He left his things in the bedroom, because he couldn’t find Qrow’s, and came back to find Qrow slumped back in the shadows.

“I know you don’t want to talk to me, but there are a few things we need to discuss,” Tai said, awkwardly rubbing the back to his neck.

Qrow snorted. “Talk all you want.”

“Fine. How long are you supposed to be here?”

“A week, same as you.”

That figured. Tai couldn’t figure out what Ozpin’s angle was, but of course he had one. Was he trying to get them to make peace and be friends again? Qrow’s interpersonal difficulties aside, that was bad news. Tai was semi-retired as a Huntsman, due to his children; he couldn’t come back to work with his old school partner. Not to mention, a week in close quarters with Qrow was the last thing he could think of to help rebuild their friendship.

“I guess it’s too much to hope that Ozpin told you what he wanted out of this week?”

“He thinks you’re lonely and worn-out,” Qrow said, pulling out his ever-present flask and taking a long drink from it.

“Wait, he actually told you?”

“Sure. Perks of being married to the guy.”

Tai rubbed his forehead, wishing he knew how to use his Aura to ger rid of the oncoming headache.

“So, what? Ozpin has two people who are exhausted but don’t get along and he thinks the way to improve that is to lock them in tight quarters for a week?”

Qrow didn’t comment, not that Tai expected him to. He was chasing down other threads. For the most part, he agreed with Ozpin that this vacation would be restful, unless Qrow didn’t behave. But as a cure for loneliness, it wasn’t what he would have picked…

Tai stared at Qrow, who gave him a lopsided grin that wasn’t quite a leer.

“No way! Qrow, you’re married, and your husband should be aware of that! There’s no way that I’m going to- to-”

Unable to fully express the extent of his shocked train of thought, Tai slumped into an armchair and rubbed his face with both hands.

Qrow sighed and Tai heard him shifting around.

“Look, Tai, I’m not saying Oz had a good idea. As far as his ideas go, it’s pretty wild, but he has a point. You’ve been all alone out there with the kids and I know that’s not good for you. Maybe this week isn’t going to be like some of the things we did in school, but the fact is that you need someone to talk to. I’m not great about answering, but you know I can listen.”

“You promised that some of the things we did in school would never come up again,” Tai said, feeling heat flood into his face. He’d gotten his share of teasing for a lot of things, mostly for having kids with both of his female teammates, but he didn’t want to dredge up old memories.

“Yeah, you know I’m not great about promises either,” Qrow said. There was wistful note in his voice that made Tai look up. Qrow had leaned forward in his seat, elbows on his knees and an uncharacteristically serious look in his red eyes. Tai winced internally at how much Qrow looked like his twin sister. He thought he’d gotten over how much Raven leaving had hurt him, but he must have been wrong.

“So much was different when we were in school, wasn’t it?” Tai said, unable to help a sudden grin. They had been so reckless, particularly Qrow with his desperate need to prove he wasn’t the curse he’d been told he was.

“Sure was,” Qrow agreed. “Sometimes, I’m shocked we managed to live through it.”

Tai nodded. “All right. I guess this week will be like old times, won’t it?”

Qrow leaned back and took another drink from his flask.

“You’ve got no idea.”

Tai found a tiny garden behind the cabin, overgrown with weeds but still growing good plants. He set to cleaning it out, letting the sun fall on his shoulders and the familiar motions lull his brain into quiet contemplation. Maybe he shouldn’t have been working, but it felt better than sitting inside. He’d never been very fond of the indoors anyway.

Qrow wandered out after a few hours and perched on the low outer wall like the bird he was named after, watching quietly. Tai didn’t mind, though Qrow’s company was suddenly uncomfortable in a whole new way.

Did Ozpin seriously expect them to suddenly start an affair? Tai couldn’t be sure about Qrow, but it wasn’t in his nature to do something like that. Qrow was married and that was that. No matter how lonely Tai might be, after his last two relationships, he wasn’t looking for another one. Especially not with Qrow of all people.

No. The only thing he was willing to do is try again to make friends with Qrow. Things had worked out better between them when they were mostly friends. Not to mention, Tai had a feeling that Qrow needed all the friends he could get. Maybe he didn’t make it easy, but he did need people. Tai had known him for a long time, he owed it to that history to try again.

As the sun began tilting toward the horizon, Tai dusted himself off and headed inside to check out the kitchen and figure out what he would be eating for the next week. As he washed up in the sink, it crossed his mind to wonder what Ozpin used this cabin for. He was even less likely to take vacations than Qrow, after all. Tai had never met a Huntsman who worked as hard as Ozpin.

Did he keep this place just for the purpose of sending unhappy subordinates for a nice getaway? Tai could easily picture him doing that.

When arms wrapped around his waist, Tai threw an elbow before he got a chance to think. Qrow took it on his shoulder and snickered.

“Really, Tai? Even for you, that was pathetic,” he said and nuzzled his nose into the base of Tai’s neck.

“Qrow, it’s not funny. I’m not going to have an affair with you. I can’t even believe Ozpin told you to try it!”

Qrow’s laugh was a lot more authentic this time. The mocking note that sounded in everything he did was gone.

“I’m not trying to seduce you, Tai. Ozpin admitted that was a long shot, not that it bothered him. He’s seen too much to have that kind of insecurity. But think about this: how long has it been since someone touched you? The kids don’t count.”

Tai felt his heart sink. He knew what the answer was, and he really didn’t want to say it. Summer’s absence was still too raw, too fresh. In a rare flash of insight, he realized that Qrow must be feeling the same thing. Raven had essentially cut her own twin out of her life at the same time she’d left Tai behind. With Summer gone, Tai was all that was left of the first friend group Qrow had ever had.

Instead of replying or complaining, Tai patted Qrow’s arm around his waist and started looking through the cupboards to see what was in them.

Dinner went smoothly, except for the plate that unaccountably slipped off the counter and shattered. Tai cleaned it up without comment, though he noticed how Qrow immediately took a slug from his flask. That worried him a bit. As far as Tai knew, Qrow had taken up drinking to blunt his wayward Semblance more or less right out of school, but this was worse than usual. Tai could guess why.

Qrow had been with Summer when it happened.

Maybe Ozpin really did have a point to all this. If Qrow knew that his support network would still support him, he might be less likely to drink too much. Ozpin would want his best operative sharp and his husband safe, so getting it through to Qrow was a priority. Per usual for him, he hadn’t bothered to say it. Tai wasn’t sure why, but Ozpin was addicted to making things much more complicated than they needed to be.

Tai was happy to help, but he still wasn’t going to have an affair.

They sat by the fire for a while, sharing stories. Qrow brought up some school experiences Tai would rather have forgotten, but they both got a laugh out of it now. He told Qrow about some of the more outrageous things the girls had gotten up to, like Ruby’s first attempt to bake cookies and Yang teaching their dog to activate his Aura.

Thanks to his Semblance, Qrow couldn’t be around what was left of his family nearly as often as he wanted, so Tai was happy to keep him up to date. Qrow perched on the arm of Tai’s chair for a while to look at pictures of the girls he had taken on his scroll, leaving Tai uncomfortably conscious of the hip and side pressed against his shoulder.

He finally said goodnight and retreated to the bedroom, leaving Qrow to sleep by the fire. Knowing him, he would probably turn into a crow and snooze in the rafters with his beak under his wing.

Tai had nearly fallen asleep when Qrow slid into bed beside him, arms snaking around Tai’s torso. He mumbled sleepily, without getting an answer. Qrow’s breath tickled the back of his neck, the slow cadence of someone already on the edge of sleep.

Of all the things that had happened today, this one drove home that Qrow wanted a friend just as much as Tai did. As aloof as Qrow could be, he really did have some vulnerabilities. 

Sleep was one of them. Whenever Qrow felt homesick or alone, he invariably cuddled up with whoever was nearest. When they had been students at Beacon, that usually meant Summer. Tai could remember those days. He’d really expected that Raven would be Qrow’s source of comfort, but the twins weren’t that close. Gentle, generous Summer had been the one to support Qrow the most. Half the time, Qrow went to sleep curled around her, or at the end of her bed with her white cloak covering his head.

In fact, by the time they had reached the end of their training, it was a lot weirder to find Qrow sleeping in his own bed. Tai couldn’t help a smile as he remembered all the times he had come back to find Qrow sprawled across his bed, shrugged, and slept in Qrow’s empty bed rather than fight with him.

Then, again, through second year, he had been Qrow’s go-to teddy bear. It hadn’t always been for sleep either…

And history was not going to repeat itself. Tai nestled a little more comfortably in Qrow’s arms and let himself fall asleep. There was nothing wrong with sharing comfort with a friend who needed him, but he really wasn’t going to be involved in adultery.

But it was nice to sleep in someone’s arms again.


End file.
